


Can we keep him?

by underworldqueen13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After finding Loki living in an alley, pepper decides to take take the god in. She wasn't expecting him to be expecting.





	1. The alley fight

**Author's Note:**

> I started coming up with this while I was at work last week hopefully you guys enjoy.

The day had been hot and long. Pepper had spent most of it in long, boring meetings. Now, in the slightly cooler evening, she could relax.

 

The streets were unusually quiet. Possibly because of the heat, more so because the kids were back in school. No matter the reason, Pepper took time to enjoy it. Almost two blocks from Stark Tower her silence and peace were interrupted. She could hear a man, no two men, shouting.

 

“I told you give me the necklace.”

 

Thieves.  
Whoever they were after clearly wasn't complying with their demand. She stopped and waited a moment before venturing closer.

“Look it'll just be easier for you if you give me the fucking necklace! You have no use for it you fucking princess.”

She had to do something. This person, female by the sounds of it, needed help.

It was after a sickening crack and a harsh Yelp of pain, that Pepper stepped in.

 

“Back the fuck off!”

 

She placed a small gloved hand in the air and aimed towards the men. It was a small hand blaster Tony made for her. Similar to his own iron suit but unnoticeable I'd someone were looking for a weapon. She fired once, sending the men scrambling.

 

A thin body lay curled on the alley ground. They were clinging to a golden necklace. It looked so familiar but for now, wasn't important. Pepper knelt beside the figure.

 

“Hey it's alright they're gone. What's your name? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

 

A muffled grunt between long black hair was all she got in response as the stranger sat up and locked eyes with her.

It wasn't a woman she saved. The stranger was a man. A very familiar man.

 

“Loki?”

 

“In the flesh Miss Potts. Thank you for the assistance, that will be all.”


	2. One night (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper convinces Loki to stay at least one night at the tower.

Pepper watched as the god stumble towards the corner of the alley. It seemed like an odd place to find him and she wasn't quite ready to leave him alone. Loki took a seat against the wall next to a sad attempt at a shelter.

Her stomach dropped as she put the pieces together. Loki wasn't just being stubborn, the apprehension to surrender the necklace was because it was one of the only things he had left.

 

“How long have you been homeless?” She nervously inquired.

 

Loki looked at her, a tired and angry expression in his eyes. This wasn't his choosing. Clearly he'd just accepted this as his life.

“Since someone in my apartment building, the one Stark set me up in, complained about me. Apparently, debt paid or not, this city still hates me.”

 

That's right Tony had arranged for Loki to get a place of his own while on Earth. But why not come to them for help?

“No matter what it will be the same story Miss Potts. I can't get a job, I can't keep an apartment. I'm better off here in the alley. I have no other home.”

It Made pepper angry to hear how people were treating him. After he and Thor return to Earth, Tony went out of his way to prove Loki was on their side. She thought they had succeeded. Clearly, it wasn't as easy a fix.

 

“Come with me to stark Tower. You can stay there at least until you can figure out where to go.”

 

Loki looked at her skeptically. He didn't want to live there. He knew he caused enough trouble for everyone. He'd rather be alone in the alley.

 

“No thank you Miss Potts.”

Stubborn god

“Please Loki. You could get some rest in a warm bed, a change of clothes, I'll even make you a nice home cooked meal. Just one night and if you don't like it, then you can go back to the alley.”

 

Food. It had been some time since he'd eaten. Two days at the least perhaps just one night of sleep not on the ground would be nice.

 

“Very well Miss Potts. Just for tonight then I'll be on my way.”

 

Pepper made a quick call and soon a black car was pulling up to the alley.

“I figured you'd like to take your belongings with you. It can all get go in the trunk.”

 

A larger gentleman stepped behind her and lifted the lid to the trunk. Loki vaguely remember Tony calling him Happy.

A flood of embarrassment took over as he glanced at his small space in the alley. The only things of worth to him were two bags of books, an old worn jacket, the clothes on his back.

“This is it,” he meekly confessed. “The rest can stay here.”

 

Pepper and happy placed the bags in the trunk. Loki had already slid into the air conditioned car. He forgot how much he missed air conditioning. The city was always too hot for him. Sure he could use magic to cool himself down but with no steady food supply, his magic was limited and best saved for emergencies.

Loki hadn't even noticed the car had moved until it entered a dark garage.

 

“We're here,” Pepper whispered.

 

She helped Loki from the car and carried his belongings to the elevator. He was thankful for it now that he'd had time to collect himself, he could feel the pain in his left arm. Most likely broken from the fight. He would either use magic to heal it or see if someone here could look at it. 

 

Pepper led him to a small room past a larger common area. He could smell something cooking but didn't have much time to figure out what it was.

 

“You can stay here for now. There's some spare clothes in the closet and you're welcome to take a shower and get some rest. Seems Steve beat me to cooking dinner tonight,” Pepper chuckled. “Call if you need anything. I'll check on dinner.”

 

Pepper left the room but Loki wasn't paying attention. He was already stretched out on the bed. His eyelids heavy with sleep and fatigue taking hold.

“Just one night,” he mumbled. “Then I'll be gone again.”


	3. One night (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve find out about their new house guest. Loki gets a checkup from Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm warning you right here the last part of this chapter gets really dark. Rape is mentioned not graphically but I still want to warn you

Pepper entered the kitchen where Steve and Tony were cooking dinner. Well Steve was cooking, Tony was just there for the company.

 

“Tony we gotta talk.”

 

“No hello how was your day? Really Peps I expect so much better of you.”

 

“Cut the crap Tony I'm serious. Do you still rent out that apartment for Loki? The posh 5th Ave apartment that cost a pretty penny?”

 

Tony was a bit confused. Pepper seemed upset and if he had to guess, Loki was the cause. He pulled up a spreadsheet on his computer and skimmed it before responding.

 

“As of 7 months ago I don't. Is there something you're not telling me? Because it was my understanding that he left there by choice.”

 

Seven months. Loki had been out in that alley for seven months? Pepper started to feel sick again. How could Loki of all people, accept homelessness just like that?

 

“Sounds like Loki is up to some mischief. What'd he do Pepper?”

 

Steve stopped what he was doing at the stove to focus on her. It was nice to have someone give her their undivided attention for a change.

 

“Nothing. He did nothing Steve. He simply wanted to start over and try to be a good person and he didn't even get a chance to do that.”

 

Now Tony had stopped what he was doing, clearly curious what Pepper was talking about.

 

“Okay Pepper, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

 

His smile assured her that he was genuinely concerned. Pepper sat down and began to tell them about finding Loki and taking him home. There was quiet as they tried to process it.

 

“Why didn't he come for help? Why didn't he go to his brother?”

 

Tony was now just as upset as Pepper was. Yes Loki was bad, he caused major damage to new York City not to mention the people who died, but he wasn't in control. He felt just as guilty for his actions as Clint had. Despite all of that Loki helped them defeat Thanos and asked nothing in return. The least people could do was give him some peace and a chance to start over.

 

“Thor has the remains of Asgard to worry about. I didn't need to bother him with something so trivial.”

 

Loki stood in the doorway, sheepishly holding his arm tightly. 

 

“Didn't mean to intrude. My arm, I think it's broken. I'd fix it but I really don't have the energy to heal.”

 

Steve took a look at Loki's arm. Just above the elbow he could see a distinct break. Anymore damage and the bone would penetrate the skin.

 

“Tony give Bruce a call. He needs this arm fixed quickly it's a pretty bad break. Loki, why don't you sit down and while we wait and I'll fix you some dinner. Hope you like beef stew and biscuits.”

 

An hour and 3 bowls of stew later, Bruce entered the tower. He was escorted to the couch where Loki was sitting, arm propped up on some pillows. He looked absolutely exhausted but otherwise fine.

 

“Hey Loki Tony said you're arms broken. Need me to help?”

 

Loki looked at him puzzled for a moment, then at his arm. The bone still out of place.

 

“Ah yes it is. Is there somewhere we can go to tend to the matter privately?”

 

Privately? It was just a broken arm. The pleading look on the gods face concerned him. It wasn't just the arm, something else was wrong. But why trust Bruce to deal with it? Perhaps there was a reason the god hadn't healed yet. 

 

“We can go to the medbay downstairs. As long as Tony is ok with that.”

 

The two looked over at Tony who just waved his hand in approval. Loki practically dragged Bruce into the elevator. It was quiet until they reached the medbay and Loki seemed to fall apart.< /p>

“I need more than my arm mended Bruce. I don't know what I need but you're a doctor, surely you can help.”

 

The panic in Loki's voice was startling. He'd never heard him this afraid, even when fighting Thanos. 

 

“Take a seat and let's talk. Still want me to fix your arm?”

 

Loki nodded and removed his shirt. Bruce could see a range of scars and bruises across his torso. A few cuts were infected, one particular wound was deep and a dark shade of red. Whatever Loki had been through, was clearly traumatic.

 

“Bruce I'm not sure how to explain all this, I've spent almost two months dealing with it. I tried to call for help but no one would listen. I just had to accept that my lack of shelter put me at this city’s mercy but……. I can't I just can't.”

 

Bruce had been gently cleaning the infected wounds. The larger one would need stitches. But for now he stopped and placed a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder.

 

“Can't what Loki? Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't talk to me. What are you trying to explai-”

 

“They violated me Bruce!” Loki shouted.

 

“They beat me to a pulp, threw me on the ground of that filthy alley and had their way with me for two months! I feel disgusting, I don't deserve to be here getting help! I belong back out in that alley with the trash. That's why I haven't healed myself, because I relive that nightmare and my body refuses to let me forget!”

 

Bruce could feel the big guy pushing to get out. To go find who hurt his friend, make the pain stop. Bruce took a deep breath to hold him back. Loki was laying on his side sobbing, covering his face from view.

 

“Loki are you telling me you were repeatedly raped and didn't come to us for help?”

 

“I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one else has.”

 

Bruce sat next to him on the bed and pulled his face into view.

 

“I do believe you Loki. I wish you'd come to me sooner, I'm not sure I can do much for you now except check for STDs, STIs anything else you might have gotten from it. I'd also suggest some counseling and I'm more than qualified to do that for you when you're ready. For now let's just get you cleaned up and get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have a head cannon that after fighting Thanos, Bruce gets certified as a counselor to help Tony, and the avengers. Also I admittedly am not fond of all of Asgard being wiped out in 10 minutes so as far as that goes. The ship Thanos finds is a scout ship with Thor, Loki, Bruce, and part of the army that wasn't killed by Hela. Heimdall and Valkyrie were on the ship watching over the rest of Asgard. As for where they are? I'm working on that.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tells Tony what happened to Loki. Loki considers staying a bit longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still talking about rape so that warning still applies.

Bruce entered the room with a worried look. Tony noticed how he focused on steadying his breathing. 

 

Bruce was angry. He was trying to restrain the big guy and who knew how long that could work.

 

“Everything ok there Bruce? You look a bit…”

 

“Angry? I'm not angry.”

 

“Oh,” Was Tony's only response. Bruce was lying to him, he was angry. He gave a knowing look in Bruce's direction. He had to tell him soon or there would be problems.

 

“I'm fucking furious Tony!” Bruce practically roared. “I just had to sedate Loki after fixing him up. You guys better make sure he doesn't leave this place because it's hell out there for the guy.”

 

By now Steve and a sleepy Natasha were in the room listening.

 

“I take it Loki told you about being kicked out of the apartment?” Steve questioned.

 

The look Bruce gave him told a different story. Before anyone could question, a loud crack of thunder was heard. Within minutes, Thor had burst through the room.

 

“Greetings friends, Bruce tells me Loki is in trouble, what did do this time?”

 

The tips of Bruce's fingers were slowly becoming a light shade of green. Natasha immediately grabbed his hands to calm him. The air felt think as Bruce finally spoke again.

 

“Guys... Loki was assaulted more than once.”

 

“Assaulted?” Thor questioned. “He's a god he'll heal from it, why the concern?”

 

“It not about that Thor. Well, it is, but look Loki wasn't just assaulted. Those bastards beat him into submission. The scarring is so severe, I can't imagine how much physical pain he was in, is still in.”

 

Bruce was terrified to tell them. Loki said he could, only because he said no one would care. But they had to know.

 

“Thor your brother was raped. Repeatedly and then left in that alley. He called for help and not one person came to his aid until Pepper found him today. He even said a cop saw, looked at him, and told them to get a room. He didn't even help him, just let those animals continue.”

 

Thor was stone faced but inside he was a swirl of emotions. He was angry at everyone who hurt his brother but also a bit angry at Loki. He could have come to him, called him, anything to avoid this.

 

“Where is my brother? Can I see him?”

 

“He's down in the medbay. I gave him a sedative to calm him, he'll be out for a few hours. I put him on antibiotics, cleaned his wounds, and patched him up. If you want to stay in there with him you can but just let him sleep. He needs rest and food, I know you're brother's always been skinny but he looks pretty bad.”

 

Thor sprinted down to the medbay. Loki lay asleep in the bed, he seemed so peaceful. There was a bruise on his right cheek, probably from the attack. His arm was bandaged in a bright green cast. It hurt Thor to see his brother look so weak. He should have been there to help him, protect him.

 

Early morning found Tony still awake sitting in the common room. He couldn't sleep after talking with Bruce.

 

Rape

 

The word alone made Tony shiver. He blamed himself for Loki's suffering, he should have checked in on him. Insisted he stay with them to be safe. Loki had assured them he could handle living alone, he even preferred it. Now he was downstairs with a broken arm and a broken spirit.

 

“You're up early,” Pepper yawned. “Or did you not sleep at all?”

 

Tony couldn't deny he didn't sleep. Pepper was always the first to figure out if he slept or not. But why he slept was new even for him. Pepper most likely saved Loki from another rape without even realizing it. He stood up, grabbed Pepper, and embraced her in a hug.

 

“Pepper you have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't found Loki yesterday.”

 

She pulled away, a confused stare greeting Tony's tired one.

 

“He told Bruce he's been raped and beaten on and off for two months. Two months of sexual abuse and what's worse, people saw and wouldn't help. A cop saw and wouldn't help. Without you he could have been raped again. I'll bet that's what they were planning after robbing him.”

 

While the two talked, Loki had quietly made his way to the kitchen. He let Thor sleep and ignored the conversation one room over. He knew it was about him, he allowed Bruce to tell them to see how they'd react. At least it seemed there was concern. He skimmed the shelves in the kitchen for a mug and some tea. Bruce had mentioned there was some above the stove. Perhaps there was some mint tea or something herbal that could settle his stomach. He'd woken up feeling nauseated, most likely from his meal the night before. He'd have to remember to Pace himself next time. He managed to find some mint tea in the very back of the cupboard and fixed some hot water. After finishing his tea, Loki decided he would see what was going on in the common area. Pepper and Tony were still quietly talking about how to handle Loki.

“We can't just force him to stay here Pepper. He didn't really want to be here in the first place. Believe I want him to stay but you can't force him to stay.”

 

“What do you want to do then Tony? Because I'm not letting him suffer out there alone. Do you want me to take him back to the alley?”

there was a heavy silence. Loki was surprised how much they wanted him to stay. Perhaps he should stay, just for another day or two.

“Why don't you ask me what I want?” He slyly began. “I know I mentioned staying just one night but perhaps a day or two more may be better. Get some sleep, a few decent meals and after that I'm out of your hair.”

 

Pepper started to protest but Loki raised his hand to silence her.

 

“I know you all know what happened. I know you're angry about it but I've made this bed and now I have to lie in it. I've been raped before and it's bound to happen again. I'll feel bad for a bit but time will heal it. I do appreciate your concern but you don't really want me here. I'm a rogue element and not ideal for your avengers.”

Loki took a seat on the couch opposite to them and waited. He knew they would protest, force him to stay even if he didn't want to. He could see the discomfort in their eyes before Tony spoke.

“Look I know you don't want to stay here. From what I understand you didn't want to come here to begin with. I don't like the idea of you being homeless because like it or not you're family and family doesn't let anyone they care about get hurt. If you insist on leaving, we won't stop you but we aren't going to pressure you about it. Do what makes you comfortable but if you need us, we’ll be here for you. I'll even keep Thor at bay while you do what you need to do.”

 

Tony tossed his now confused guest a blanket. 

“Rest up for a bit. I'll make some breakfast for everyone, call Friday if you need anything. And Loki….”

He paused to make sure Loki was listening to his next words.

 

“Welcome home.”


	5. The test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a mention of abortion so please please please for the love of God do not start a political debate in the comments. It in there for the necessity of my plot.

Thor woke to see Loki's bed empty. At first, he began to panic, Loki could have left. The only thing stopping Thor from running out the door was the smell of food. Loki probably went to get some food. Bruce had mentioned he'd need to eat and get his strength back. Thor Rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen.

“Good morning! Is my brother still here he wasn't in his bed.”

Tony pointed over towards the couch. Thor found Loki wrapped in a blanket fast asleep.

 

“Tried to get him to eat breakfast but he threw up. Bruce said it might happen if he's not used to steady meals. He drank some tea and fell asleep.”

Thor eyed his brother cautiously. He'd never know Loki to be unable to eat. Even while on Asgard when he'd lock himself in his room for long periods of time, Loki could still devour large meals. The only time he was sick was when he disappeared for a few months. Mother said she would explain when they were older, but that never came. Perhaps it was a magic thing or something related to frost giants. Regardless, Thor was hopeful Loki would recover soon.

Despite his promises to leave, Loki's two days became a week. The week turned to a month and now it had been two months. Two months that had Loki on edge. Something was wrong. He could feel it deep inside. At least twice a day he would get sick for honestly no reason. Sometimes after he ate, other times first thing in the morning. He made sure no one knew but somehow he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer.

 

“Hey Loki pepper and Tony are going out for the evening. Since you usually eat with them I figured you might like some company.”

Steve stood in the doorway waiting for Loki to respond. He'd been in his room most the day which concerned Steve some. It seemed Loki was trying to avoid everyone lately. 

“Sure Steve that sounds fine. Just come get me when you're ready.”

He left Loki alone again and no sooner, Loki was running for the bathroom. He found he needed to pee almost constantly. He took to staying in his room to avoid concern from everyone but now he was starting to think something was off. Not wrong just not what anyone was expecting. If he didn't know better, Loki could swear he was…..

No. No he couldn't be. Unless when he was in the alley……

Loki froze for a moment. He could be pregnant. He didn't want to admit it but that was possible if his frost giant heritage saw it as an attempt at mating.

Great. Absolutely great. How was he supposed to tell everyone that he was pregnant? Not to mention this would be his fourth time being pregnant. Loki took a deep breath, he wasn't absolutely sure he was indeed pregnant. Yes, the vomiting and constant peeing made sense. It didn't help that his chest was tender. Not quite swollen but he was grateful for that. But he had to know without a doubt. If only he remembered the spell his mother used to find out. The book containing it was long gone. He couldn't find it before Asgard was destroyed and it crushed him. It was his mother's go to when training him. It was one of the few things of hers left. But it was gone and he had to find another way to figure out his problem. Maybe some tea would calm his nerves.

 

Loki sat at the table sipping his tea thinking. From the corner of his eye he could see Pepper on the couch, crying. Had Tony hurt her? Loki had grown quite fond of her since she took him in. Without her he'd be out in the alley alone and pregnant. Potentially pregnant, he reminded himself.

“Pepper what's wrong?”

He took a seat next to Pepper on the couch and offered her a cup of tea. It was the least he could do. She took the mug and sipped a small amount before speaking.

“I'm just upset. Tony and me we've been trying to have a baby. I know we're not together anymore but it's still something I wanted in my life. But I've tried everything and for the millionth time my pregnancy test came back negative. We talked with doctors and they've all come to the conclusion that I can't have children. It just hurts. I've tried to start a family and everything just falls apart. I'm sorry you don't need to know all this I'm just so upset about it.”

 

Loki had no idea Pepper wanted to start a family. Or that Tony was trying with her. But it also made sense. He assumed behind closed doors, they still cared for each other but couldn't commit because of their work and personality. 

“I'm sorry to hear Pepper. Is that why you and Tony are going out tonight? To get away for a bit?”

She nodded and took another drink of tea.

“Tony wanted me to just relax for a bit and have some privacy. It'll just be for a few days and then we'll come back. You'll be fine without us won't you?”

 

He sure hoped he would be but didn't want to upset Pepper further.

 

“of course I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You need to worry about you. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“Thanks I appreciate it but this might be a bit weird. Could you go into my room and get rid of the pregnancy tests in my bathroom. They're not used I just want them gone. I don't want to see anything to do with pregnancy for awhile.”

 

Clearly frigga was looking out for Loki today. How else would this have happened? He assured Pepper he would take care of it and sent her on her way with Tony. 

 

He'd never been in Pepper's room before. It was vibrant and full of life. Posters of musicians and pictures of her and Tony. It was comforting to see that her personality was in every aspect of the room even to how her makeup sat on the bathroom counter. Breaking from distraction, Loki grabbed the several boxes of pregnancy tests and proceeded to his own room.

 

Who knew midgardians had figured out such an easy way to determine pregnancy. It was rather simple but he found himself reading the instructions over and over. After several more minutes of stalling, Loki did as the paper instructed. Now he waited.

The time seemed to creep along but soon it was time to see the results. His eyes widened as he saw the small plus appear on the device. It had to be wrong. He didn't want it to be right. Loki tried every test he took from Pepper's room. The last one was more advanced and instead of the plus and minus would read pregnant or not pregnant. After all was said and done, the last test was ready. Just as the six before it, the result was the same.

“Pregnant,” he gasped. “I'm actually pregnant.”

 

Without warning the vent above him clattered and a familiar face fell to the floor.

“You better be pulling some prank or something because I could have sworn you just said you're pregnant?”

So much for discretion. Now someone knew and Loki was torn between relief and fear.

After cleaning up the bathroom and his unexpected guests, Loki sat on the chair in his adjacent room. Clint perched on the edge of the bed looking very confused.

“So wait you're a guy. Guys can't get pregnant. How does that work for you?”

“I'm not exactly male or female. Frost giants have the ability to be both in order to preserve our species. Unless I've missed something, I'm the last frost giant. At least until this one comes along.”

“But what if you don't want it like decided to have an abortion or something?”

For as unsettled by this news as he was, Clint was very level headed and asking some good questions. Loki did admire that.

“Believe me when I say I have no choice. Mother and I tried that the first time and because my children are all magic and have their own aesier and their own wills to live, I can't make the decision. If they or myself were to become ill then it could be done but I've only gotten sick after giving birth not while carrying a child.”

It helped talking with someone else about it. But Loki was still terrified by the idea. He blamed Odin for that. Clint was surprisingly good at listening when Loki explained just how this would work.

“If you've been pregnant before? You have kids right?”

“I had children yes.” Loki sighed nervously.

“What happened to them then?”

Loki took a shaky breath. He knew it would come up but he still never got over his children. He remembered the screaming followed by the hollow silence as Odin left him to morn.

“Hel was stillborn. She was my only daughter. My oldest son sleipnir was enslaved by Odin as his personal steed in battle. He could shape shift into an eight legged horse, father was impressed. After my attack on New York, Odin had sleipnir murderer in front of me as part of my punishment. Lastly, I had the twins Fenrir and Jörmungandr. After Odin learned of them, he murdered them as well. They were only a year old at the time but he said they were a threat to his people.”

 

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder Loki was so messed up. His children were all murdered and enslaved. By his father no less. If that were him, who knows what he would have done. It helped him understand Loki just a bit.

“Wow I had no idea. How had your brother not killed Odin for that? He cares about you more than anything. I doubt he would let anyone harm your kids.”

“Thor never knew. I couldn't do that to him. I knew one day I would have to tell him but I just couldn't. Not as long as Odin was alive. Then there was Ragnarok, and Thanos soon after. I just didn't think I would need to tell him this soon.”

 

“Well I can help you if you'd like but for now, let's go down and have dinner with everyone. And we won't tell anyone about this until we figure out where to go from here.”

Clint walked Loki down to dinner. Loki was quiet until they entered the kitchen.

“Thank you Clint, for understanding. I'm going to need alot of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright not mentioned in here is what happened to all the other frost giants. Here it is:  
> After Odin decides Loki is more dangerous knowing his true frost giant form And knowing there are more frost giants. His solution is to quietly wipe out the remaining frost giants to prevent any further uprisings from Loki.
> 
> Any more questions you can post in the comments and I'll answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. It's been crazy but I got this chapter out. As always, come talk to me on Tumblr I'm on there daily

“So figure out what you're going to do?”

 

Clint's voice broke the silence Loki was lost in. It had been two weeks since Loki learned he was pregnant. He hadn't told anyone else but it wouldn't be long before he'd have to.

 

“I told you I'm keeping it.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. He'd been steady inquiring about how Loki would deal with this and each time got the same response.

 

“Let me ask this another way. Do you know how far along you are? How many kids are in there? If they're healthy?”

 

Loki spun around to face him, an angry look in his eyes.

 

“Do I look like I'm carrying more than one offspring? Are you calling me fat?”

 

“No I'm not calling you fat,” Clint blurted out. “I've just noticed you had put on a few pounds the past few weeks. I'm new to all this I don't know what is normal for you.”

 

There were tears in Loki's eyes as he stood from where he sat.

 

“I happen to be a stress eater Barton. And being pregnant tends to be a bit stressful so pardon me for getting fat!”

 

From the doorway, they heard the shatter of glass. Bruce looked down at the broken coffee mug on the floor and back at the other two men.

 

“You two, lab now. I'll be down after I clean this up.”

 

Loki's heart was racing. He wasn't ready to tell anyone else about his problem. What if they were going to kick him out? Force him to get rid of it. He didn't want to lose this one too. Bruce placed his new cup on the counter and proceeded to take a seat.

 

“So when were you going to tell us about the baby?” He began calmly. “Did you think you could hide it from everyone?”

 

Loki was silent. He was hoping to be gone before anyone did notice. All he could think about was Pepper's words to him.

 

“She didn't want to hear anything about pregnancy. I was going to leave, before anyone else found out. I can't lose this one. Not again.”

 

He buried his face in his hand, eyes burning with tears. Clint tried to say something but only managed to open and close his mouth quietly. Bruce wasn't sure what to do now. There was still so much to process and he didn't want to upset Loki further.

 

“Take a deep breath Loki. Are you referring to Pepper? I know she's been having trouble conceiving but she won't be angry at you. I'm sure she'd be happy for you and be willing to help you, all of us will.”

 

“You aren't going to take the child away from me?”

 

“Why would we take your baby away from you Loki? If you want this kid then we're going to take care of both of you.”

 

Loki broke down, tears flowing harder. Bruce heard him mumble something about Odin and still born. Eventually, Clint stepped in to translate.

 

“His daughter died in the womb, Odin killed the three sons. One of the sons he enslaved. This is Loki's third pregnancy. He's scared, stressed, tired. He doesn't want it to end in pain again. Look we should have come to you sooner but I was the only other person that knew. I couldn't force him down here. Now that you know, Loki can get help.”

 

Bruce could feel the rage boiling again but quickly pushed it back. He'd deal with that later. Right now, he had to get some information from Loki.

 

“Clint you can go for now. I'd like to talk to Loki in private. “

 

“You got it doc. Call if you need me.”

 

Bruce spent the afternoon running tests. Loki learned he was almost three months pregnant. He couldn't tell a gender but knew it was alive and kicking. But the hard part was about to begin. Bruce advised Loki to tell Tony soon. It would be better to tell everyone, and take some of the stress off of him.

 

Now Loki stood outside the lab, working up the courage to talk to him.

 

“Visiting Tony in the lab too?”

 

Pepper stood beside him a moment. Her face a mix of joy and nerves.

 

“Yes I need to speak to him about something important. I was just trying to work up the courage.”

 

“Well,” she smiled, “nothing beats some extra support. We'll go in together and talk to Tony.”

 

Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doors. Tony was standing at his work bench, helmet in hand as the two entered.

 

“Guess this is my current to take a break?” He chuckled.

“No keep working I just wanted to tell you something. Apparently so did Loki.”

“Alright Pepper suit yourself. Who's talking first?”

Loki stepped forward. It was one thing to tell Tony but now that Pepper was here, he felt nervous again.

“I'm not sure how to tell you this.”

 

“Take your time Lokes. I'm a pretty patient guy.”

 

“Well it's a lot to take in.” Loki stammered.

 

“Is something broken?” Pepper questioned.

 

“No nothing broken.”

 

“Anyone hurt?” Tony supplied.

 

“Not that I know of.” Loki murmured.

 

“Then fill me in. What could possibly be so important that it's got you at a loss for words.”

 

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Tony, Pepper I'm....I'm pregnant.”

 

Tony took a step back. Did Loki just say he was…. There was no time to finish his thought, the world around him suddenly went black.

 

Pepper and Loki lifted Tony from the ground. After placing him on the couch, Pepper looked over at Loki.

“Bruce was right. You really were pregnant.”

 

Loki looked at her in disbelief. They knew? How long had they know he was pregnant? Why didn't they say something to him? The medical examination. The first day Loki was in the tower, Bruce ran dozens of tests on him. He must have seen the signs then but didn't want to say anything. 

 

“How long have you know? Are you mad at me? I know you wanted a child and couldn't conceive.”

 

“I never was trying Loki. Bruce told me about the hormone levels in your tests but wasn't sure how to ask. I came up with the plan to get you to figure it out. I know it was deceptive but it was for your own good.”

 

Loki smirked. All this time, he thought he was deceiving everyone. The reality was, he'd been bested in his own game.

 

“Clever girl. I must be losing my touch. You'll have to teach me how you did it one of these days.”

 

“Alright but let's get Tony awake first. I didn't tell him any of this.”


End file.
